A Less Merciful Hero
by WhoCaresThough
Summary: When Goku saves Gohan from Nappa's wrath, he arrives just in the nick of time. But, what if he arrived a little later? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Rage

**On November 3rd, Age 762, two gleaming orbs pierced the sky, as they hurtled towards Earth at unimaginable speeds. The citizens of East City watched in awe as the otherworldly spacecrafts settled, resting inside of the large impact craters they had created. When the 2 alien figures emerged, one tall and muscular; the other short and slender, the surrounding crowd gasped, before being utterly blinded by pure, white light.**

And after that, oblivion.

"Nappa, you idiot! What if one of the Dragon Balls was in that city? Because of your trigger-happy antics, you could have ruined our entire voyage!" The shorter man scolded his partner, seemingly bringing him into submission.

The taller man rose his hands up defensively.

"Oh, right! Sorry, Vegeta. I'm just a little antsy after staying in that pod for so long. Aren't you itching to kill something?"

The shorter man sneered, but decided after all to let his partner live.

"Whatever, Nappa. You'll get your fill when we kill Kakarot and his friends." stated Vegeta casually, as if mass murder were nothing more to him than a warm-up for his daily activities.

Nappa liked the sound of that.

"And after that, immortality?" asked Nappa, excited at the prospect of eternal life.

"And then the bitches." assured Vegeta, forming a small smirk.

* * *

Nappa had Gohan under his boot, without any fight left in the child. He was ready to erase the boy from life, followed by the rest of the Earthlings. The hopelessness of the situation was not lost on Gohan, who could barely speak without having to catch his breath.

"Don't think... that I'm upset at you... for killing me..." began Gohan. "I'd be angry too... if I had a goatee... as ugly as yours..."

This earned a laugh from Krillin, a snort from Vegeta, and an angered grunt from Nappa. The latter prepared his rebuttal, trying not to lose his cool. After all, this kid would die soon enough, so why let him get under your skin?

"That's some big talk for a little kid, especially one that's about to die."

Gohan frowned. He could throw insults at the hulking tower of a man, but he couldn't hurt him. He thought could stall for a little while longer, until his father shows up, but that plan was quickly interrupted by Vegeta.

"Nappa, quit fooling around, and finish him already! You don't have to make a big show every time you kill someone." ordered the Saiyan prince.

"Sorry, kid. Boss says I gotta cut our time short. Too bad, it's been fun." said Nappa, snapping back into focus from Vegeta's command.

Gohan closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable.

"Alright, kid. See you when I die... Oh, wait!" mocked Nappa, as he brought his foot down upon Gohan's skull.

A sickening crunch echoed throughout the battleground.

* * *

The streak of light stopped its voyage momentarily, landing on Korin's Tower. As soon as the it stopped moving at such incredible speed, the figure revealed itself as none other than Son Goku, the pure-hearted Saiyan from planet Earth. He was able to lock on to the energy signals of the Earthlings and Saiyans, but he could not easily distinguish their Ki.

Obviously, the 2 larger energies belonged to the Saiyans, but the rest were cloudy. When you've trained in the realm beyond Earth, weaker signals are harder to pick up, and even harder to differentiate. Regardless, there wasn't any time to waste. Without asking any questions, Goku snatched half a dozen Senzu Beans from Korin, who screamed at him as he flew off.

Of course, by the time Korin noticed, Goku was already gone.

* * *

Krillin, remaining the sole survivor of the Saiyan's ruthless onslaught, was shouting obscenities at the aforementioned aliens.

"You goddamn bastards! I only hope that I stay alive long enough to watch Goku break every bone in your bodies!" he yelled, before finally passing out.

"Somehow..." muttered Nappa, preparing a Ki blast to kill the Earthling, "I don't think that's going to happen."

Nappa fired his attack towards Krillin, before an opposing force shot the blast into the distance.

"What the..." began Nappa, before he Goku had interrupted him.

"I'll give you this chance." began Goku, "Leave this planet now, and never harm anyone again. If you do that, you will live."

Nappa and Vegeta had puzzled looks on their faces, before they broke into laughter simultaneously.

"You really think..." laughed Vegeta, "That you could beat me? You were barely able to beat Raditz!"

"Also," added Nappa, "We killed a great deal of your friends, and I don't think you'd fare any better than them."

Goku took note of the broken bodies of his friends. Tien, Yamcha, everyone was dead. It did not take too long for Goku to find Piccolo's body, seeing that he was dead as well. A quick pulse check revealed that Krillin remained alive, prompting Goku to place a Senzu Bean inside of his mouth, moving Krillin's jaw to grind the healing bean, and make it possible to swallow. After a few seconds, Krillin awoke, gasping.

"G-Goku..." began Krillin, not quite able to get the words out, "Gohan, they.. the Saiyans..."

"What about Gohan? What happened to him?!" asked Goku worriedly.

In the middle of their dialogue, Nappa grabbed and lifted up Gohan's dead, broken, body, laughing as he presented it to Goku and Krillin.

Nappa began to mock the boy's death, gesturing over to Piccolo. "He died to save me, daddy!" Nappa mimicked the voice of Gohan, in a shrill, high-pitched tone. "He saved me, daddy!" "Not for long, though, hraha!" He cackled, speaking in his normal voice once again.

Goku produced grunts of anger and hatred. In between his tremblings of rage, he was able to speak. "You... bastard..." Goku started, "You... don't know what you did..."

_"This is not happening..." _he thought. _"After everything Gohan and I have done... There is no way that this is happening now..." _

"Where were you? Why didn't you help me?" Nappa resumed his imitation of Gohan. "Daddy, it's your fault I'm dead!"

Goku could feel it building up inside of him. Power, rage, and pain, all rolled up into one. A thirst for vengeance. As Nappa continued, Vegeta took note of Goku's rising power level.

"10000... 13000... 16000!" he shouted.

_"Is he for real?"_ Vegeta thought, falsely assuming that becoming a Super Saiyan was the reason for Kakarot's sudden rise in power.

"Nappa, stop it! You're making him stronger!"

"Heh, what do you mean, Vegeta, I'm just having fun!" Nappa defended, continuing his mockery of Gohan. "Daddy, you're supposed to save me! I hate you, daddy!"

Goku erupted with anger, clenching his fists so tightly that his nails dug into flesh. His friends were dead, his son was dead, and there no way to revive them. Goku let this thought sink in, boiling with rage from every thought.

"You stupid... bloodthirsty... assholes!" Goku yelled through grinding teeth, as an aura began to surround him.

Vegeta took note of how his power was rising even more. "25000! 30000! 35000! Nappa, you dumbass! Stop this instant!"

Goku formed one last roar of anger, as the aura around him turned dark orange. Vegeta made note of Goku's new power, astonished. Had this low-class weakling become the warrior of legends?

_"_That's impossible, the arrival of the Super Saiyan is an honor reserved for me!_!"_ Vegeta thought. _"Damnit, what's his power level now?"_Vegeta checked his scouter once more, desperate to put a number on Goku's strength. Of course, he didn't like the number that he got.

"His power level! 58000!" yelled Vegeta, before his scouter exploded, unable to handle such high readings. "Nappa, you idiot! You've let him become a Super Saiyan!"_  
_


	2. Punches

**Just to clear it up, Goku is not actually a Super Saiyan, despite what Vegeta might think. Goku is just more powerful, due to his rage pushing him to new heights. He's in an Super Saiyan-like state, a False Super Saiyan.**

"His power level! 58000!" screamed the Saiyan prince. "Nappa, you idiot! You've let him become a Super Saiyan!"

This brought Nappa back to reality. He dropped Gohan's limp body, turning to Vegeta. "Wha-"

Nappa could not, however, finish his sentence. Goku had, in one motion, approached Nappa, punched him in the back of the neck, and caught his son in midair. It didn't matter, though, because Gohan was dead.

A weak gasp escaped Nappa's paralyzed body, no louder than a hiccup. Vegeta glared at the Saiyan's broken body, and then at Goku.

"So, you seem to have defeated my partner." stated Vegeta, not seeming to care about Nappa's defeat.

Wow, you noticed." mocked Goku, "If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my friend."

"Oh, you mean Baldy?" laughed Vegeta, "Yeah, he was quite the pest. Impressive how he survived so long, considering his uselessness!"

Not bothering to respond, Goku approached Krillin.

"Krillin, I need you to leave."

It was a simple statement, and Krillin understood perfectly.

"Alright, Goku. Do you want me to tell Chi-Chi, or-" Krillin began, hoping that Goku would say no. Even after his encounter with the Saiyans, Krillin still feared that woman.

Goku cut him off. "I'll tell her myself."

Krillin gave him a nod, before flying off to Kame House.

Goku walked towards Vegeta, staring into his eyes.

"Shall we?" asked the Saiyan prince.

"Yeah." said Goku. "I'd just love to beat the shit out of you."

Vegeta chuckled in response, but he was not as calm as he acted. Inside his head, thoughts were brewing madly. _"I can't beat him in this state. If I can stall long enough for the moon to come out..."_ he thought, darting his eyes around the sky.

"What are you doing?" questioned Goku impatiently.

"I'm just waiting for you to make your move." replied Vegeta.

The 2 fighters stared at one another, both of them sure that they would be the victor. On a whim, Vegeta sprang towards Goku, preparing to land a punch. It never connected, because by the time Vegeta had approached him, Goku had driven a fist into Vegeta's mouth, causing blood to drip down Vegeta's mouth and chin.

Vegeta put a hand to the area of his face that hurt, which was essentially all of it. "Uurggh! How dare you defile the face of a Saiyan elite! Do you think you could defeat me?!"

"Yes." said Goku flatly.

This really set Vegeta off. "You...scum! I'll show you what happens- when you toy with Prince Vegeta!" he yelled, swinging his arm towards Goku's head.

One second later, Vegeta felt a horrid throbbing pain in the middle of his forearm. _"Damnit."_ he thought. _"At this rate, I'll be beaten in a matter of minutes! I need to think of a plan..."_

Vegeta flew several meters above and behind Goku, and began charging his next attack.

"So, what have you got planned now?" asked Goku.

"Oh, you know. Just a little bit of my GALICK GUN FIRE!" Vegeta screamed as he launched the purple beam of energy in Goku's direction.

When the attack hit, a ring of fire and Ki surrounded Goku, forming thick clouds of dust everywhere. Vegeta smiled, but his expression quickly faded when the dust cleared, and Goku was seen without a scratch on him.

"How neat. Since it's my turn, I'll think I'll use my Kamehameha." stated Goku.

"Kamehamewhat?" asked Vegeta, before being propelled into the sky by Goku's blue wave of Ki.

After he was able to catch his breath, Vegeta assessed the damage done to his body. He definitely had broken both shoulders, a couple of teeth had been knocked out, his kneecap was out-of-place, and he was pretty sure that he had a black eye or 2.

Luckily for him, though, he still had his tail.

_"Now, if I can just find the-"_ thought Vegeta, before stopping due to surprise. _"What the hell! Where did the moon go?! It's late enough for it to come it, where is it!?" _

Little did he know, a certain Namekian had taken care of the moon problem months ago. He assumed, however, that Kakarot had done it. Of course, none of that mattered, because Vegeta knew how to create his own moon. And, boy, wouldn't he love to see the look on Kakarot's face when he does.

Goku was looking up at the sky, waiting for Vegeta to come down. _"Come on, you bastard._" he thought, _"There's no way that attack killed you, so come on down..."_

Goku's requests were fulfilled, as a smug-looking Vegeta came down from the sky soon after.

"You probably think you were so clever by destroying the moon, huh, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta.

"What are you talking about? I've been dead for a year, when would I have time to do that?"

"Whatever, Kakarot! It doesn't matter, because us _elite_ Saiyans know a method of creating artificial moons!" Vegeta bragged, as he formed a whitish-bluish orb in his right hand.

"Now, watch! Watch as you witness your destruction!" he yelled, launching the orb into the sky.

Seconds later, Vegeta began to undergo a transformation. He started to grow hair all over his body, taking on the appearance of some sort of man-ape. Soon, after his entire body grew in size tremendously, along with his elastic armor. In no time at all, Vegeta was a large hairy beast, and he towered over Goku.

"Hahahaha! Try and beat me now, Kakarot!" laughed the Great Ape Vegeta.

Goku, with no other instinct, brought his arm back, produced a Ki attack, and rapidly shot his arm forward, launching a beam at the monster. It bounced off harmlessly, being about as effective as you would expect a handgun to be against Godzilla.

Vegeta, laughing madly, captured Goku in his hands, and held him high up in the air. "Any last words, Kakarot?"

"Yeah. Kaioken!" Goku yelled, a red aura surrounding him.

Goku began to struggle in Vegeta's grip, but to no avail.

Vegeta simply laughed again. "Still not strong enough, sorry!"

_"Damnit." _Goku thought, _"I could use the Level 2 Kaioken, but I'm not sure my body will be able to take it. On top of this "Super Saiyan" thing, the extra energy could tear my body apart." _He began wrestling in the ape's hands, desperate to escape his death hold.

Vegeta took a hold of Goku's head with his thumb and forefinger, ready to crush the squirming Saiyan's skull.

"Now" said Vegeta, "I'll ask again. Any last words?"

"Yeah. Destructo Disk!" said a voice in the distance, launching a razor-sharp disc of Ki, aiming directly at the Saiyan's tail.


	3. Explosions

Vegeta took a hold of Goku's head with his thumb and forefinger, ready to crush the Saiyan's skull.

"Now" said Vegeta, "I'll ask again. Any last words?"

"Yeah. Destructo Disk!" said a voice in the distance, launching a razor-sharp disc of Ki, aiming directly at the Saiyan's tail.

Vegeta could feel his power drain immediately. The rapid loss of power, accompanied with the intense pain in his tail, were enough to let Vegeta know that he was done for. The attack had hit, and he was reverting back to his normal state. Soon, the Saiyan prince was on the ground again, struggling with the now-difficult task of catching his breath.

As a result, Goku was no longer in his grip. However, since he had started falling from the arm-height of Vegeta's ape form, Goku was rapidly approaching the ground. Breaking out of his confusion, he brought his descent to a halt, and floated gently towards the ground.

"That..." Began the person who had just saved Goku. "Was for Gohan." he continued, breathing in and out quite heavily.

"K-Krillin?" asked Goku, not fully comprehend this situation.

"I was heading back, like you told me to." Krillin responded. "But, I felt that guy's power go way up, and I knew I couldn't just leave you here to die."

"But..." said Goku. "It doesn't matter. Gohan's dead either way."

"Actually, I was thinking about that." said Krillin, capturing Goku's attention.

"What? You think there might be a way to bring him back?"

"Well, maybe. You see, when the Saiyan's landed, the big one said Piccolo was an alien. It didn't surprise me, considering the green skin, but it got me thinking. Since Kami and Piccolo are of the same race, there might be Dragon Balls on Kami's home planet. We could use those to-"

"That's all I need to know." interrupted Goku.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was removing something from his pocket. He held the strange remote device in his hand, before pressing one of the buttons, and putting it back.

"What's he doing" asked Krillin, his question soon answered by Vegeta.

"I..." The battered Saiyan began. "Am getting... the hell off of this planet. Have fun staying with your lunatic friend, baldy. I'll be back to kill you later."

As if on cue, the space pod that Vegeta had arrived in came into view. It twinkled in the sky, shooting towards it's landing destination.

"Kamehameha!" yelled Goku.

"Kamehamewho?" asked Vegeta, turning to see that his space pod was surrounded by clouds of flame and dust.

Seconds later, the pod landed, an entire segment of it having been blown off.

"You idiot!" shouted Vegeta. "Why the hell would you do that?"

Vegeta continued ranting, before he remembered that there was more than one space pod on this planet. Dragging himself by his arms and legs, Vegeta approached his crippled partner, set his right arm on Nappa's chest, awakening him.

"V-vegeta? What are doing with your hands?" asked Nappa.

His questions were not answered, as Vegeta simply took the remote from Nappa's pocket, pressed the button, and crawled away.

"Is he trying to get away again?" yelled Krillin, not wanting the Saiyan Prince to escape so easily.

Just like before, the space pod appeared, and flew towards the location it had been called from. And, just like before, Goku was not about to let the Saiyan escape.

"Kamehameha!" he yelled again.

"Kamehamedon'tyoudare!" shouted Vegeta, before Nappa's pod was torn apart completely by Goku's attack.

Goku looked at Vegeta. "You will not be leaving this planet. You do what I tell you to do, and you go where I tell you to go. If you try escaping, I will find you. If you try harming the inhabitants of Earth, I will kill you." he stated. "Understood?"

Vegeta growled at Goku. _"How dare he. How dare this low-level scum destroy my ship, and spit upon my pride? And then, he has the nerve to call me his prisoner?" _

"Understood." said Vegeta, half sarcastically, already forming his plan to escape from Goku.

"Good." responded Goku. "For your injuries, take this." he said, removing a Senzu Bean from his pouch.

"Take it? What do I do with it?" spat Vegeta, upset that he was already being given orders.

"You shove it up your ass." responded Goku snidely. "You eat it, what else would you do? Now take it." he said, as he threw the Senzu to Vegeta.

"Wait, are you really helping that guy?" asked Krillin in disbelief.

"I still have use for him." answered Goku.

"Just one think left to do..." said Vegeta, chewing on the Senzu Bean.

Vegeta walked towards Nappa, and brought an arm down to a 45 degree angle, facing him.

"Hey, thanks for the hand, Vegeta. Now, are we gonna' kick this guy's ass or wha-" asked Nappa, moments before he was blasted into oblivion by Vegeta.

"It's all your fault I'm stuck on this rotten planet. Good riddance." said Vegeta.

"That guy just killed his own partner!" shouted Krillin in disbelief. "Goku, can you believe this guy?"

Goku responded only by grunting carelessly. He closed his eyes, and the light of the aura around him began spiraling inward towards the Saiyan's body.

_"I beat this guy just now, but I'd be weaker than him if I were to power down again." _thought Goku. _"I could make it so this form is permanent, but if I did that, using the Kaioken would add too much extra stress on my body." _

Vegeta simply stared, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

**This concludes the Saiyan Saga. I hope you liked it, and be sure to leave reviews about what you did and didn't like, and what you would like to see in upcoming chapters. Thank you for reading! Now, time for some power levels.**

**Goku: 8250 **

**Nappa: 5000 **

**Vegeta: 18000 **

**False SSJ Goku: 58300 **

**Great Ape Vegeta: 180000 **


	4. Tension

**This one is going to be a shorter chapter, but it's going to kick off quite a bit of character development, as well as lead into the Frieza Saga. The next chapters will be more exciting, I promise. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and thanks for reading! **

Goku and Vegeta stood outside of the former's house.

"Stay here." ordered Goku. "I have to go tell my wife about what happened to my son." He spoke the last 2 words with a hiss, bitter hatred evident in his voice.

Without any response from Vegeta, Goku approached the door, and knocked twice.

The door quickly swung open, revealing Chi-chi to be on the other side.

"Goku?" she said softly. She was relieved to see that her husband was safe, but upon closer inspection, she noticed that he was carrying her son's body.

"Goku, is Gohan hurt!?" she screamed. "This is all Piccolo's fault! If it wasn't for that green hooligan, my Gohan wouldn't be-" she continued to rant, before being interrupted by Goku.

"Chi-Chi..." he began. "Gohan died in the battle. He was killed, along with Tien, Yamcha, Chiatzu, and Piccolo."

Vegeta said nothing. His face held no expression of remorse, nor one of smugness. Judging by his appearance, he had no emotion at all.

Chi-Chi, however, could not handle her current mental state. Sadness, disbelief, anger, and hatred were all brewing in her mind. When she fell unconscious, her husband caught her. Gently, he brought her into the house, and set her down on the couch, with a pillow underneath her head.

Finished with his business, Goku exited his house, and approached Vegeta. If not for his sleeping wife, he would have slammed the door hard enough to destroy the hinges.

Vegeta was, by no means, about to apologize. That was beneath him. But, he thought that he should at least say something.

"Your-" the Saiyan prince began.

"Piss off, I have to go bury my son." replied Goku.

* * *

It was a mess inside of the researching room, with the remains of Vegeta's ship lying on top of a tarp on the floor, wrenches and bolts strewn across the room, and a blue-haired woman who hadn't slept for a while. Accompanying the clutter were Vegeta and Goku.

"So, Bulma, how long will it take to fix?" asked the latter.

The blue-haired woman was currently at her desk, studying on of the smaller pieces of the ship. She turned around in her chair. "Goku, it's not that simple."

Bulma got up from her chair, and began to walk towards Goku. "You blew off an entire section of the ship, and destroyed a lot of crucial components. I know you want to get Gohan and the others back, and so do I, but it's going to take a while. There seems to be some sort of code required to start the ship, and there's only one person I could think of that would know that code..."

"Well," began Vegeta. "You're not going to get it"

Eyeing Vegeta, Bulma placed her arm around the Saiyan's neck, cradling his ear with her hand.

"Is that so?" She asked seductively.

Vegeta sputtered. "Filthy Earth woman! You think that I'd _give_ you the code? Who do you think you are, a lowly human, trying to seduce me? My father was a king, and I'm a prince! But, not just any prince! The Prince of all Saiyans, and I think..."

With Vegeta occupied, Bulma decided to take another approach. She eyed the Saiyan's pocket, and noticed a shiny metallic glow. Slyly, she removed her hand from Vegeta's neck, and went for his pocket.

"...and I'll be damned if a member of a weakling race like yours could defile my pride like that!"

Vegeta looked down, only to notice that the Earth woman's hand was inches away from his pocket.

"What are trying to do, grope me?!" he shouted.

Bulma instantly brought her hand back."As if! I was trying to take that remote from your pocket!"

"Oh, sure!" replied Vegeta. "You know you want a piece of this."

"Oh, you wish!" said Bulma.

Vegeta stared at her.

"I'm through playing games! Just give me the code, you big brute!" Bulma yelled angrily, after moments of silence.

Vegeta couldn't believe this. Aside from Kakarot, no one had ever not been afraid of him! And, of all of the people to talk back to Prince Vegeta, it was a lowly Earth woman? He wasn't angry, nor was he hateful, but he felt something entirely different.

"Alright, I'll humor you. The code is 8675309." he said. "But, I'm only telling you so that my ship will be repaired quicker." he lied.

_"He totally wants a piece of this." _Bulma thought triumphantly, as she headed back towards her work station.

Vegeta was thinking about what had just happened. Why had this Earth woman made him feel so strange?

His thoughts were interrupted by Goku.

"Come on." he said. "We're going to train. Follow me."

Vegeta complied, unaware that the next few weeks of training would far exceed anything that the Prince had done before.


	5. Insanity

"Well..." began Mr. Popo, hoping that he had the answer to Goku's question. "Kami was a Namekian, just like Piccolo. The Namekians home planet might have a set of Dragon Balls, you could use those to revive Gohan and the others."

"Where is the planet?" asked Goku.

"I don't know, but the data might still be inside of the spaceship. It's in Yunzabit Heights, would you like to come along with me?"

"If it will help me get Gohan back, then yes."

* * *

**By this time, Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu are well into their training on King Kai's planet. Gohan and Piccolo both inspire each other to train harder, increasing both of their power. In effect, the rest of the Z-fighters train harder as well, in a frantic attempt to keep up. Goku's personality change is shown to be very drastic, keeping Vegeta wondering whether or not Kakarot has gone insane.**

Vegeta knew that Goku was crazy, but he didn't know that he was _this _crazy.

Their training was brutal, to say the least. Vegeta had rocks thrown at him to test his reflexes, Goku barely held back during sparring, and there was more than one occasion where Vegeta thought he was going to die.

However, Vegeta kept training.

We would have trained anyway, had Goku not made him, but he would not have trained this intensely.

Goku, on the other hand, trained as a means of coping. Constantly trying to ease the pain of his son's death, but never being able to.

After one of their spars in an open field, Goku and Vegeta were taking a small rest.

"...And that..." began Vegeta, reflecting on the training that had just taken place. "...goes further to show, that you, are an insane bastard." he finished, taking small breathes between every other word.

"What, can't handle a few bumps and bruises?" teased Goku, having barely broken a sweat. "You'd think that, as the king's son, you would have had some pretty severe training throughout your life."

Vegeta always hated when Kakarot brought up his heritage. It reminded him that he, a Saiyan prince, was taking orders from a 3rd class warrior.

"The difference between you and my father, is that my father was not completely crazy!" yelled Vegeta.

"Whatever". replied Goku, laughing.

* * *

"How's that ship coming along, Dr. Briefs?" asked Goku, with Vegeta by his side.

The scientist did not turn around from his work, continuing to tinker around with the bolts and screws.

"Goku, you asked me that same question 2 days ago. It's going to take about 2 weeks if it operates normally, but if it uses autopilot, it's going to take a lot longer. I've found the coordinates for planet Namek, but there's nothing else I can do to speed up the building process."

"Well, what _can _you do?" asked Goku.

Dr. Brief spun around towards Goku. His cat, who was resting on his shoulder, was not prepared for this sudden movement, and fell off. A small "meow!" was heard, as the cat hit the tile floor.

"Gravity..." said Vegeta, so amused that he almost laughed. "It gets you down."

Dr Briefs would have yelled at him for making light out of his pet's injury, but he suddenly had an idea.

"Gravity! That's it!"

"What's what?" asked Goku.

"I can add a gravity chamber to the ship! It should greatly increase the effectiveness of your training. How about, say, 50 times Earth gravity?"

"Make it 150." said Goku.

"150 times Earth gravity!" shouted Dr. Briefs. "That's insane, you'd be crapping out your own spine!"

"I don't care, just get it done."

Dr Briefs sighed, and went back to his work.

Goku was about to leave with Vegeta, but it seemed that Vegeta was gone, as well as Bulma.

Goku ignored the grunts he heard from the room upstairs, and left to continue his training.

* * *

Dr. Briefs was busy putting the finishing touches on the ship, while Goku and Vegeta had just come back from another training session.

"I must ask you," said Dr. Briefs. "Do either of you actually know how to fly a ship?"

"Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"Don't look at me! This was your plan, you should have thought ahead!" yelled Vegeta.

"Oh no!" said a female voice. "If only we had a brilliant genius, with tremendous scientific knowledge that could fly the ship!"

Bulma approached Goku and Vegeta.

"But where would we ever find one of those people?" she asked, laying the sarcasm on thick.

"Oh, sure." said Vegeta. "Have the woman fly the ship."

"OH YEAH?!" yelled Bulma, directly into Vegeta's ear. "Well, I guess that means you don't need me to do it then, huh?"

"Woman, you actually think that I ever needed you?! The one thing I wanted you to do was repair my ship, which you never finished!"

"That's because my father is working on an entire new ship, you dope!"

Goku took a look at the 2 drama queens, unable to decide which one was annoying him more.

"...Can you 2 ever shut the hell up?" he asked.


	6. Space

**This is going to be the chapter that wraps up the transition into the Frieza Saga. After this, the story will become more exciting. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thank you for reading!**

The Capsule Corp Gravity Simulating Spaceship was finally complete. Dr. Briefs had prided himself on the ship and its name, despite Bulma thinking that the latter was stupid. Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma were ready to go to Namek.

They stood near the ship, and said goodbye to their friends and family.

"Goku." said Chi-chi, who had come by to watch her husband take off. "I need you to promise me, if you run into any bad guys, don't die."  
"I don't plan on dying any time soon." Goku responded, before entering the ship, along with Bulma and Vegeta.

With the press of a button, the ship accelerated at a mind-boggling rate, beginning its journey into the unknown.

* * *

Bulma continued to wretch and gasp, the vomit not seeming to end.

_"Is it motion sickness? Or, am I homesick? Or, maybe..."_

In the other room, Goku seemed to be talking to himself. Unbeknownst to Vegeta, he was actually talking to his mentor, King Kai, through a telepathic link.

_"Goku! Listen to me!" _said the blue Shin. _"You cannot face Freiza. He is much too strong for you!" _

At this time, Goku had cut the telepathic link, ignoring King Kai's orders.

"What was all that about?" asked Vegeta.

"Apparently, there's some guy heading to Namek that's also looking for the Dragon Balls. His name is Freezer or something."

_"Yes!" _thought Vegeta. _"Frieza will kill Kakarot for me, and then I can slip away unnoticed!" _

"I've never heard of him." lied Vegeta.

"Hmm. Whatever, kick the gravity up to 25." responded Goku.

* * *

Vegeta held the fridge door open, peering inside.

"Kakarot, did you eat all of the green slices?!" he yelled.

"What?" Goku responded, trying to make sense out of what Vegeta was saying.

"The salty green slices! Did you eat them?"

"You mean pickles?" asked Goku.

"You cut the Namekian up and ate him?" asked Vegeta, astonished.

Goku put his hand to his face, shocked at the other Saiyan's stupidity.

"Pickles." he said. "They're called pickles, Vegeta."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?!" yelled Vegeta. "We don't have those on our home planet!"

"Yeah." said Goku. "I can't imagine how you got by without gobbling down phallic objects, Vegeta."

Bulma decided to intervene.

"Goku, you seem to have gotten smarter after what happend to Gohan. What's with that?"

"I've skimmed through a few of his study books." Goku admitted. "Gohan spent so much time reading them, I wanted to see what all of the fuss was about. Most of it I don't understand."

Vegeta was about to make a joke about this, but he remembered what had happened the last time he made humor out of Gohan's death. Goku had slapped him full-force across the face.

"Well, did you eat them?!" he yelled again.

"Yeah. Now, crank up the gravity to 50." said Goku.

* * *

While Vegeta was training, Goku was meditating.

"What's your issue, Kakarot?!" asked Vegeta. "I thought you were so crazy about training!"

"I am training." responded Goku. "I'm working on my new technique. It's a modification of a certain technique that I can't use anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Vegeta.

"The Spirit Bomb. You gather an enormous amount of energy from surrounding life forms, and put it into a sphere of pure positive energy. However, you need to be pure of heart to be able to use it, and I am no longer pure of heart."

"Well, then. What do you plan to do?"

"You'll see. Now, kick up that gravity to 100."

* * *

After 6 days of travel, they were there. The ship had landed on Namek. Bulma knew this because she was flying the ship. Goku and Vegeta knew this because of the reassuring thud that they had heard. They exited the ship, and made note of the landscape.

"It's such a beautiful planet!" said Bulma, admiring the rivers and forests.

"Yeah." said Goku. "No time for sight-seeing, though. We have to find the Dragon Balls."

On cue, Bulma took the Dragon Radar out from her pocket, and held it up7 dots appeared on the screen, 2 of which were close by each other.

"Let's head for the closest one first, and then we'll find the rest." said Goku, smiling his first real smile in a month.

"Alright." said Bulma, taking a step in Goku's direction.

"No." he ordered. "Stay here and look after the ship. Vegeta and I will go."

Goku nodded at Vegeta, who scoffed in return.

Before Bulma could protest, the 2 Saiyans flew off.

**This begins the Namek/Frieza Saga! Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think. **


	7. Cold

**Damnit, I accidently replaced Chapter 7 with Chapter 8, and I don't have a backup for the original Chapter 7. **

**Shit, I'm gonna have to rewrite it, and it might take a while. **

**Sorry. **

**If there is any way to get it back, please let me know.**


	8. Beaten

"Vegeta, you're here? And you're with-? Super Saiyan?"

"That's right, Frieza!" answered Vegeta. "I don't work for you anymore. I don't work for Kakarot, either. I'm the boss of my own company, Ass-Kicking Incorperated! And you, Frieza, are getting a free tour of our headquarters!"

* * *

"Why have they not returned yet?" Dende asked to himself, "I hope that they are alright..."

"I'm afraid hoping won't do much, kid!"

The young Namekian spun around in confusion. "What? Who said that?!"

"Would you look at that, all of the Dragon Balls, in one place!" said the alien figure, "Lord Frieza's going to be quite happy with me! Now, hand them over!"

Dende knew that he had next to no chance of negotiating with the alien, and absolutely no chance of defeating him. Still, he knew that he had to do something. His entire race was counting on him.

"I won't let you take them!" he shouted defiantly.

"I don't care what you do or don't want, I'm taking them anyway." responded the alien, a he readied the laser blaster attached to his arm. "Goodbye, brat!"

After he fired the gun, reducing Dende to a few puffs of smoke, he went to pick up the Dragon Balls, and bring them to his master.

* * *

"So..." began Frieza, "You think that you're a match for me?"

"Actually," said Vegeta, "I'm _hoping _that _you're _a match for _me. _It's been a while since I've had a good fight!"

"Oh, Vegeta! You still have not changed! Always with the attitude, but no actions to back it up!"

"Then, how's this for an action?!" yelled the Saiyan, as he flew towards his former boss, kicking him in the face.

Blood trickled down Frieza's nose. He quickly rubbed it off, and resumed speaking.

"No manners, either! You didn't even wait for us to start the fight!"

"O.K, then I say the fight starts now!" yelled Vegeta.

In an instant, Vegeta was in front of Frieza. He punched him in the throat, and grappled him. Frieza was able to catch himself before hitting the ground, and attempted to kick the Saiyan as a counterattack. However, a simple duck would prove to be enough to dodge the attack.

Vegeta prepared his next attack, but stopped when Frieza began speaking.

"It seems impossible, but the force that caused my scouter to explode earlier on must have been you, Vegeta. I think it's evident to the both of us that I won't be able to beat you in this form. So, I propose this. I'll transform into my second stage, and then we can continue fighting. Does that sound nice, Vegeta?"

The Saiyan thought for a moment. He had gotten much stronger, but he still didn't know what Frieza was truely capable of. An internal struggle between rationality and pride broke out in his mind, and pride had the upper hand.

"Do whatever you wish, Frieza!" said Vegeta. "I just want to kick your ass when you're at your strongest!"

Frieza grinned.

"Perfect..."

He brought his arms down, locked his elbows, and tensed all of his muscles. After exerting a great amount of force, Frieza's outer layer cracked in several places, exposing places for his body to grow in size. Limbs and joints seemed to expand in all directions, causing Frieza to become larger. After the transformation was complete, Vegeta and Goku could both tell that his power had doubled.

Frieza began to speak, in a much deeper voice.

"There we go, my second form! You should count yourself lucky, being one of few people that have had the privelage to see me like this! Now, shall we continue our fight?"

"Gladly." said Vegeta, who seemd completely unfazed.

Frieza grunted in anger, and rushed towards Vegeta. A split second before he got there, the Saiyan had dissapeared.

"What!?"

Immediantly, Frieza had been dealt several blows, all over his body. After he regained his focus, Frieza noticed Vegeta standing in front of him.

"You! There's no way that you could be more powerful than me in my second form!"

Meanwhile, in the sidelines, Goku was watching the events unfold. _"He keeps talking about his "second form." How many times can this guy trasnform?" _

"Hey!" said Goku. "Frieza, why don't you transform again?!"

Frieza laughed.

"As if I would need to go into my third form just to beat a couple of monkeys!"

The moment he said the word "monkeys", Vegeta drove a fist into Frieza's stomach.

The tyrant gasped, and coughed out a small amount of blood. This was it, Vegeta had pushed him too far.

"Alright!" Frieza screamed, "You want to witness my next transformation? So be it!"

Frieza put himself into a stance much similar to the one he had used for his first transformation. A few of the remaining hard skin platings on his body cracked, unleashing things like spiked, horns, and what looked like armor. His head extended outwards, his mouth turning into a monsterous grin. This transformation seemed to be quicker than the last, but it came with an even greater increase in power.

"Only my father and mother have seen me in this form. You should be utterly ecstatic, for you have just won the lottery of fear and terror."

Frieza was speaking in a voice different from that of his first and second forms, sounding less human, and more like the monster that he was. Vegeta, however, was unimpressed.

"Neat." said the Saiyan, holding out his hand. "Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you have the first hit. Come at me."

Frieza delivered a kick to Vegeta's arm, causing an audible crack as it hit. No bones were broken, but the wrist seemed to be damaged.

"Lucky hit!" said the Saiyan, despite knowing that he was being overpowered.

Vegeta attempted to punch Frieza in the face, but, by quickly turning his head, Frieza caused the Saiyan to hit the armored spike instead.

"Damnit!" he yelled, bleeding from the hand.

"That's right, Vegeta. You never were stronger than me, and never will be. Now, it's time for you to die!"

Frieza brought out his arm, and shot out a red beam of energy, heading straight for Vegeta's chest. The attack never hit, it was harmlessly bounced aside by Goku, who decided that he had seen enough.

"You've proven yourself to be ruthless." began Goku. "You kill for pleasure, and have no problem with ending innocent lives. For that, you must be punished."

Goku fired a blue sphere of energy towards Frieza, which exploded on impact, creating an enormous cloud of dust and fire.

"Now," he said, "let's go back and make our wish."

* * *

"He's not here! They're not here!" said Goku, in panic.

Dende was absent, and the Dragon Balls were nowhere to be found. For a moment, it seemd like Goku was going to lose it, but he remembered that he had the Dragon Radar. Quickly, he pulled it out from his pocket, and checked it.

"All 7 Dragon Balls seem to be going in the direction of the village we just came from. They're probably being carried by one of Frieza's minions, so it should be easy to catch up."

And easy it was, for it only took Goku and Vegeta a few minutes to get there.

* * *

"You want these Dragon Balls?" asked the minion, snidely. "Well, they're reserved for Lord Frieza, so I guess I'll just have to kill you."

The minion fired his laser gun at Goku, hitting him head on. After the dust cleared, the Saiyan was proven to be unharmed.

"What?!"

"Why don't I show you a little something?" asked Goku. "You can sense my power with that thing on your face, but I've been suppressing it. Go ahead, check."

Confused, the minion pressed the button on his scouter, which could only reach a reading of 30,000 before exploding.

"30,000?! But, that's 3 times greater than my own power level!"

"Ready to give us the Dragon Balls yet?" asked Goku.

"Yes, take them! Take whatever you want, just don't kill me!" begged the minion, flying over to Goku, and giving him the Dragon Balls.

* * *

"Lord Frieza, is that you?"

Frieza was heavily damaged, standing seemed to be a difficult task. His minions have never seen him in his third form, so the confusion was understandable.

"Where are the 2 Saiyans?!" he asked in rage.

"I, I don't know what that is!" said the minion defensively, hoping that his master would not kill him.

"The pale-skinned creatures, with silly black hair! Where are they!?"

"I- I ran into 2 guys that looked like that, when I was coming here. You see, I had found the Dragon Balls, but they were too strong, so I gave them to the Saiyans..."

"You gave the Dragon Balls to the Saiyans?" asked Frieza, barely able to contain his rage.

"Yes, they went in that direction, and-" replied the minion, pointing towards the west.

Once Frieza and gotten the information that he needed, he killed his minion for his cowardice.

_"Those damned Saiyans..." _thought Frieza. _"will pay dearly!" _


	9. Wish

**I plan to reconstruct Chapter 7 soon. In the meantime, tell me what you like and don't like about the story! **

Vegeta and Goku stood next to Guru, with the 7 Dragon Balls laid out across the ground.

"So," asked Goku, "you can summon the dragon?"

"Yes, I can." answered Guru.

"Then, let's do it." said Goku.

"Takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo!" spoke Guru, in the Namekian native tongue.

After a second, an enormous, green dragon emerged from the Dragon Balls. The way he coiled up like a large snake gave him the appearence of a giant spring, floating in the sky. The relatively thin stipe that trailed from out of the Dragon Balls turned and twisted upwards, growing wider and wider, until it led up to the the Dragon's enormous, muscular body. As per usual, the entire sky turned dark.

"I am Porunga, the eternal dragon of Namek. I shall grant you 3 wishes."

After staring in awe for a moment, Goku was ready to make his wish.

"Alright, can you tell him to revive all of the innocent people that were killed by the Saiyans?"

Guru attempted the wish, but it didn't work.

"He can only revive one person with each wish." said Guru.

"What?!" asked Goku, enraged. "Then, how the hell do I get back everyone?!"

His anger was halted by Piccolo, who had contacted him from King Kai's planet.

_"Goku!"_ spoke Piccolo's voice, which seemed to be everywhere and nowhere, all at the same time.

"Piccolo?!" Goku spoke out loud. "Is that you?!"

_"In a way, yes. I've been listening to you through King Kai, and I know about your problem." _

"Okay..." said Goku. "But, what do you plan to do about it?"

_"You can only revive one person with one wish, right? Well, if you revive me, then Kami will also be revived. Because of that, the Earth Dragon Balls will also be restored." _

"Fantastic idea!" said Goku, "Hey can you put Gohan on?"

_"Sure. By the way, he's doing great. He's improved leaps and bounds, and he's even giving me a challenge from time to time. He's just like you, Goku." _

Goku smiled, thinking back on the time he spent with his son. When he thought about it, it wasn't that much. He was always off training, or doing something else. Goku promised to himself that he would spend more time with Gohan, and his family and friends in general.

_"Hey dad!" _Spoke Gohan's voice, again surrounding Goku from all angles, but nowhere to be found.

"Hi, Gohan!" said Goku. "How have you been?"

_"King Kai has some pretty tough training, even tougher than Piccolo's! I've learned the Kaioken, and I'm working on using the Spirit Bomb!" _

Goku was quite shocked. Until now, he was the only one that could even attempt the Spirit Bomb, and his son seemed to be picking up the skill quickly. He wondered if Gohan would ever become more powerful than him one day.

"That's great!" he said. "Once I get back to Earth, why don't we all do something together? You, me, Chi-chi, Krillin, the whole gang! We could go camping!"

_"That sounds awesome, dad!" _

"Great. Gohan, I have to go, but I want you to know that I love you, and I am very, very proud of you."

_"You, too dad."_

"See you soon, son!"

* * *

"I will show them!" yelled the enraged Frieza, flying towards Guru's hut at alarming speed. "I will show this pitiful monkeys what happens, when you mess with the most powerful being in the universe!"

Upon seeing Porunga in the distance, Frieza stopped dead in his tracks.

"What in the world? One of the Namekians said something about a dragon, but I didn't think that he was serious! Does that mean that the Dragon Balls were already used?! If those worthless Saiyans ruined my chance at immortality, I will show them a horror beyond the depths of hell!"

Frieza began to transform yet again, only, it was much quicker this time. An aura surrounded him, cracking through his skin and armor layers. In no time, monsterous outward appearence had faded, exposing a much more benign looking creature.

However, despite this change in look, his power had increased astronomically.

* * *

**Power levels:**

**Vegeta: 2,500,000 **

**Frieza 4th Form, 10%: 12,000,000 **

**Goku: 48,000,000 **


	10. Fury

"Are you going to make a wish, or did you summon me because you were lonely, and needed someone to talk to?" asked Porunga.

"O.K." said Goku. "Can you ask the dragon to revive the one known as Piccolo? It doesn't matter what you do with the other 2 wishes."

Guru nodded, and turned towards the dragon.

"Porunga, hoy dartango falit zan han gek Picco-"

"Not so fast!" spoke a voice from the distance.

The new, sleaker form of Frieza held out his arm.

"Death beam!" he yelled, firing a deadly red laser towards Guru.

His lungs having been pierced, Guru fell to the ground, unable to complete his incantation. With dying effort, he brought his arm to Nail, attempting to form words, but failing.

When he drew his final breath, all 7 Dragon Balls immediantly turned into useless gray stones, their magic having left them.

For Goku, everything stopped at this moment. Things were happening, of course. Frieza was gloating, Vegeta has attacking Frieza, and Nail was mourning the death of his master. But, for Goku, white-hot rage was the only thing experienced.

"Allow me to detail what will occur in the final hour before your demise." said Frieza, "All of you will die, and I will gain immortality. If that sounds O.K to all of you, then let's get going!"

"Frieza, it's about time that you shut the hell up!" yelled Vegeta, rushing towards him.

* * *

Vegeta and Frieza exchanged blows, Vegeta becoming more damaged by the second. After he decided that he was tired of him, Frieza stopped holding back against Vegeta.

He pinned him down, and kicked him in the side numerous times, the sound of flesh hitting flesh being repeated again and again. When the attacks grew stronger, blood was ejected from Vegeta's throat, more and more bruises appearing.

Goku was feeling the greatest anger of his life, his mind filling to the brink with fury.

Frieza wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck, swinging him from side to side like a ragdoll. Whenever he tried to say something, Frieza would just punch him.

"You see, Vegeta? This is what happens when you mess with Lord Frieza. That goes for the other Saiyan as well. You won't be wishing anyone back to life today, monkey! I am going to kill both of you, and gain immortality for myself. You will die, and you will remain dead."

Goku had nearly reached his breaking point. He was grunting, twitching, clenching his fists. A flash appeared around him, and quickly went away.

"You don't understand, you stupid bitch!" he yelled, but not loud enough for Frieza to hear. "The Dragon Balls can't be used anymore!"

"Maybe I'll find whatever pathetic planet you live on, and destroy that as well." said Frieza, still swinging around Vegeta. "In the end, it really doesn't matter how many of you die, because I'll get my immortality either way."

Goku's hair began taking on a golden appearance every second or so, in much the same way that his rage escalated every second or so.

"No, you stupid asshole! You've wasted everyone's pissing time, even your own!" Goku yelled. "You have no remorse for anything you do, and you only seek to please yourself, even if it means tossing away the lives of other's!"

Frieza, still not hearing Goku, tossed Vegeta's near-dead body to the ground. Goku caught this sight just out of the corner of his eye, and time seemed to slow down. This was the straw that broke the camel's back.

_"Vegeta..."_ Goku thought, not wanting to lose one of the few people that he had left.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear.

He was suddenly surrounded by a yellow aura, his calm, blue eyes turning a vicious green. His black hair became engulfed in a sea of gold, standing up on it's own.

Full of determination, the Saiyan strided towards Frieza, ready to claim his revenge.

**Power Levels:**

**Frieza 20%: 24,000,000 **

**SSJ Goku: 2,400,000,000**


End file.
